Il giardino di fiori rossi
by Sweet Pandora
Summary: Por que a sua presença aquecia o local, e, diferente do sol, ele jamais partiria ao anoitecer... Ele sempre estaria ali, no jardim das flores vermelhas. ºUAº ºyaoiº ºAkuRokuº


_**Il giardino di fiori rossi**_

**Capitulo 1 - Meeting February**

_I'll be forever waiting you... __Here in the rain_

_.:17 de outubro:._

Ele estava lá. Como prometido, ele estava lá... Ele o esperava. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam molhados, assim como as roupas. Parecia incomodo, contudo ele sorria. Sorria mais do que já havia sorrido antes.

Diante de tal visão, o guarda-chuva escorregou das mãos do mais jovem e uma lágrima solitária desceu por seu rosto, acompanhada de gotas geladas de chuva.

Os pés do mais novo se moveram quase automaticamente e este deixou o corpo tombar. Ele sabia que o ruivo o impediria de cair, usando seus braços fortes. Se abraçaram... E a chuva parecia não incomodá-los, nem um pouco.

- Roxas... - O mais velho balbuciou, estreitando-o em seus braços - Você voltou... Acho que nunca fui tão feliz.

- Eu sinto muito, Axel... - Respondeu, permitindo outra lágrima cair - Eu... Eu...

A frase não foi completada... Não era necessário. Um beijo gentil e terno aqueceu os lábios de Roxas enquanto os braços de Axel o envolviam ainda mais... Se o tempo pudesse parar naquele instante, os dois seriam as criaturas mais alegres em todo o mundo.

_.:07 de Fevereiro:._

As empregadas se esforçavam para fazer a velha mansão parecer bela e limpa. Abriam as janelas... Tiravam o pó... A cena era tão graciosa que se assemelhava a uma pintura de Velásquez.

Axel apreciava tal visão com um sorriso nos olhos, mas não em seu rosto. A mansão era tão solitária... Haviam muitas pessoas por lá, de fato... Contudo... Essas pessoas eram tão frias, como se não tivessem sentimentos.

Por um segundo, o ruivo sentiu pena da pobre criança que estava chegando... Como um órfão reagiria a um local tão... Frívolo?

Batidas tímidas na porta chamaram sua atenção, e mesmo ele não soube dizer porque, mas correu para atendê-la.

O que viu não o surpreendeu: Era um jovem loiro, de olhos azuis determinados. Não havia nada de extraordinário em sua aparência, porém, ao vê-lo, Axel sentiu cada pelo de seu corpo se arrepiando... O que poderia ser isso?

- Sou Roxas. - O órfão iniciou - Recebi uma carta que dizia que vocês podem me ajudar. Estou aqui por causa disso.

- Seja bem vindo à Organization XIII, Roxas. - Uma voz ecoou pelos corredores, vinda de trás de Axel - Sou Xemnas, o superior daqui. Nós resolveremos seus problemas... Se você fizer algo por nós, é claro.

Axel não conseguia explicar a sensação de ver o determinado garoto conversando com o líder da organização... Ele queria agarrar o jovem e impedi-lo de olhar para aqueles orbes corruptos e cruéis... Queria jogá-lo porta a fora e implorar que não voltasse ali... Queria tê-lo em seus braços por toda a eternidade... Ainda assim, foi incapaz de mover um único músculo.

Se limitou a observá-los... E nada mais fez.

_.:._

O garoto estava na sala de Xemnas. Qualquer membro da Organization XIII só tinha duas chances de entrar ali: No dia de sua chegada e caso quisesse ir embora. O segundo caso raramente acontecia.

Axel esperava pacientemente sentado junto a porta. Ele não sabia explicar o motivo, mas se importava com o garoto. Não por ele ser órfão, já que todos os membros dali pertenceram a orfanatos antes de entrar na organização, mas por algum motivo, até então, desconhecido.

- Axel... - Uma voz feminina o surpreendeu - Preocupado com o garoto novo?

- Claro que não, Larxene. - Ele respondeu, mantendo os olhos baixos - Só estou gastando meu tempo aqui.

- Se você diz... - Ela deu um risinho e arremessou um sobretudo negro sobre ele - Entregue isso ao garoto novo quando ele sair, certo?

Os olhos de Larxene cruzaram com os de Axel por um segundo... Uma tensão leve tomou conta do clima ao redor, mas se dissipou assim que a garota deu as costas sem se despedir e adentrou seus aposentos.

- Irritante... - O ruivo praguejou - Garota infantil e irritante...

Ele elevou o olhar até o relógio... Não sabia muito bem o motivo de tamanha ansiedade para que o garoto saísse daquela sala. Talvez... Fosse apenas vontade de vê-lo outra vez. Como um garoto desconhecido pode ter lhe causado tantas sensações até então desconhecidas?

A porta se abriu. Curiosamente, o ruivo estava nervoso. Sentia o estômago se revirar vezes e vezes e a cabeça parecia estar pesada.

Roxas saiu, com um olhar ainda mais determinado do que tinha ao bater na porta da mansão. Trocou olhares com Axel por poucos segundos, em seguida continuou seu caminho. O mais velho estava, novamente, sem ação... Deslumbrado pelos olhos azuis brilhantes e os cabelos que cintilavam em dourado.

- Roxas... - Uma simples palavra que demorou quase uma eternidade para sair. O garoto parou em resposta - Sou Axel. Se precisar de ajuda por aqui, pode contar comigo.

- Axel... - O jovem loiro se virou, ligeiramente surpreso e abriu um sorriso em seguida - Sei que já sabe, mas... Eu sou Roxas. E espero poder contar com você.

Ah... Que doce momento... Um olhando no fundo dos olhos do outro... Explorando as características de suas almas... Se conhecendo de forma franca como nunca haviam feito antes. Palavras eram realmente necessárias para expor os sentimentos?

- Axel! - Larxene parecia ter esperado o momento certo para interromper -

Já entregou a ele o sobretudo? É muito importante.

Claramente aborrecido, o ruivo estendeu o traje para o mais jovem, que lhe agradeceu com o mais sincero dos sorrisos. Axel cobiçou aquele sorrir. Tão puro e verdadeiro... Digno de um anjo. Agradeceu infinitamente por tal sorriso ser direcionado a ele.

Contudo, ao invés de permitir que sua alegria transparecesse, apenas virou-se de costas e se direcionou ao seus aposentos, tal qual Larxene fizera outrora.

- Não se preocupe com ele, garoto... - Ele ouviu a garota dizer - Ele é sempre assim.

Axel bufou com o comentário e fechou a porta de seu quarto com violência. Aquela maldita... Por que estava tão próxima de Roxas? Pensava em fazer dele seu novo brinquedo, provavelmente.

_.:._

O dia já estava em seu fim... Axel observava o pôr-do-sol, como todos os dias, naquele mesmo horário. Sentiu alguém se aproximar, mas ignorou, como se nada houvesse percebido.

- Axel...? - A voz de Roxas não o surpreendeu - Você gosta do pôr-do-sol?

- Me desculpe pela minha atitude mais cedo, Roxas. - O ruivo respondeu, respirando fundo - Larxene falava a verdade... Eu sempre sou assim... Sempre.

- Sabe... O que eu mais gosto no pôr-do-sol... - O loiro deu um risinho e prosseguiu - É que o céu fica avermelhado. É muito bonito, não acha?

- Você assinou o contrato com Xemnas, não assinou? - Axel mirou-o no fundo dos olhos com extrema seriedade - Você é um membro oficial da Organization XIII.

- Assinei. - O mais jovem baixou os olhos - Era necessário... Eu preciso de ajuda para obter o que eu mais quero.

- E o que você mais quer? - O ruivo se levantou e deu alguns passos na direção do garoto - Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.

- Infelizmente não posso te dizer. - O loiro sorriu - Sem falar que... O que está feito, está feito!

- Sabe... - o mais velho mirou o céu - Eu também acho o tom avermelhado do céu a esta hora muito bonito. Queria que durasse por toda a eternidade.

Os olhares se cruzaram e ambos sorriram. O céu... O sol a desaparecer... Nada naquela mansão era tão belo quanto a cena dos dois rapazes olhando um nos olhos do outro.

_.:21 de Fevereiro:._

Os dias passaram depressa... Talvez, depressa demais. Roxas mal havia percebido, mas já estava na mansão à duas semanas e o lugar não era tão mal quanto parecia.

Todas as tardes, ele e Axel escolhiam um lugar diferente onde se pudesse ver o sol se pôr e ali ficavam até a lua se erguer totalmente e dominar os céus.

Quando estava com Axel, Roxas sentia-se quente, confortável e, acima de tudo, feliz... Era como se cinco corações pulsassem em seu peito, todos de uma só vez, por tal motivo, as horas que passavam juntos toda tarde eram de suma importância, ainda mais aquele dia...

"_Quando completar duas semanas que nos conhecemos..." _Axel prometeu _"Neste dia exato nós vamos passar o dia inteirinho juntos! E repetiremos isso a cada duas semanas."_

A promessa parecia tola, já que moravam debaixo do mesmo teto. Contudo, Axel passava muitas horas fora, em missões dadas por Xemnas ou "favores" para Marluxia. Ao menos por todas as horas de um dia, Axel seria só dele. Quando se tornara tão egoísta?

Eram seis da manhã e o jovem loiro jamais esperava que ia gostar tanto de estar de pé tão cedo. Saltou da cama e, como um relâmpago, já estava de pé à frente da porta do quarto de seu querido amigo ruivo.

- Axel! - Roxas bateu ansiosamente nove vezes na porta - Acorde logo!

A resposta foi um gemido baixo e alguns resmungos. Minutos depois, o ruivo abriu a porta, com os olhos quase fechados e o cabelo ainda mais bagunçado que o natural.

- Um pouco cedo pra começar, não acha? - Os lábios dele se entortaram preguiçosamente para cima - Já escolheu o que quer fazer hoje?

- ... - Os olhos azuis sorriram, acompanhando os lábios do mais velho - Eu só quero conversar.

- Conversar... comigo? - Por um segundo, Axel aprendeu como é sentir que alguém aprecia sua companhia - O dia todo?! Vamos ficar entediados!

E riram... Riram como amigos. Riram porque aprenderam, juntos, como é ter uma pessoa especial... Daquelas de quem você mal pode imaginar como é estar distante.

_.:._

_My broken, fallen eyes are quartz broken as a crescent moon_

_

* * *

**N/A:**_ Olá! Aqui é a Pan-chan 8D

Sejam bem-vindos à minha estréia no fandom de Kingdom Hearts \8D/

Pra falar a verdade estou com um pouco de medo da reação de vocês, leitores e-e""

Espero que tenham gostado! A história não é lá aquela maravilha, mas eu acho que deve servir como entretenimento para vocês xD

Aproveitem \o/

_Reviews, please? 8D"_


End file.
